mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Joestar
310px |Caption=Artwork from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes Of Heaven |Creator=Various |Old = salami's version |New = salami's version |Origin = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure}} Johnny Joestar is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run, as well as a minor character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: JoJolion. He is the alternate universe counterpart of Jonathan Joestar. Johnny is a former horse racing prodigy turned crippled and unable to use his legs after a youth shot him in the spine while waiting in line for a play. After leaving the hospital, he appears among a crowd of people witnessing a confrontation of Gyro Zeppeli and his pickpocketer. After following Gyro and touching the Steel Ball he had used, he discovered that his legs moved enough to allow him to stand. Though Gyro denies Johnny at first, he decides to follow him to the Steel Ball Run race after learning to ride his horse Slow Dancer. He impresses Gyro enough for him to give a lesson in the Spin and the two partner up to win the race. The Spin can be considered the alternate universe counterpart of Hamon, which, as the name implies, is a unique form of energy applicable to a number of purposes. It is a state of near perfect rotation that can be applied to any object, most preferably a special Steel Ball which acts as a throwing weapon. Johnny's Stand, Tusk, is an evolved Stand that undergoes multiple different stages of development known as ACTs, with each ACT bestowing Tusk with different abilities and appearances which Johnny can call at will once Tusk acquires these forms for the first time; Tusk ACT1 is physically the weakest of Tusk's forms, but grants Johnny the ability to imbue his toenails and fingernails with the Spin, allowing him to use them as either high-powered projectiles or as a form of transportation; Tusk ACT2 is more suitable for direct combat, as it increases the destructive power of Johnny's nails as well as allowing him to create black holes using his nails, but drastically slows down their rate of regeneration; Tusk ACT3 is more humanoid in appearance and possesses the same abilities as ACT2, but now allows Johnny to use the black holes created by his nails as wormholes; Tusk ACT4 is a purely close-range Stand and loses the abilities of its earlier forms, but now allows Johnny to produce infinite Spin energy, allowing him to transfer it between objects as well as breaking through dimensional barriers and defying the laws of physics. In M.U.G.E.N, Johnny Joestar has been made once by salami. salami's version Being based off his appearance in All-Star Battle, Johnny is not a beginner-friendly character to control due to his style of gameplay and Act mechanic. Should he be mastered, however, Johnny is a powerful zoner and though he may not have his Slow Dancer to assist him he is still a force to be feared. See Also *Jonathan Joestar - Johnny's main universe counterpart in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the United States